Katekyo Hitman Rukia
by koukacs
Summary: Sim, isso é uma paródia IchiRuki a Katekyo Hitman REBORN. Luccia é a maior assassina do mundo e recebe a missão de treinar Ichigo para torná-lo chefe da família mafiosa Vongola.
1. Aquela mulher da Itália

Fic dedicada a minhas amigas IchiRuki que ainda estou tentando convencer a lerem REBORN. XD

BLEACH e Katekyo Hitman REBORN não pertencem a mim. Essa paródia é para fins de diversão.

**Alvo 1: Aquela mulher da Itália**

Kurosaki Ichigo era um garoto normal com notas ruins no colégio. Isso não era culpa dele, já que, por causa dos valentões, ele perdia tempo demais brigando, ficando sem tempo para estudar. Ele também não ia bem em Educação Física, pois, devido às brigas em que sempre se metia, estava quase sempre contundido. Devido a esses fracassos, Ichigo recebeu o apelido de "Ichigo-bom-em-nada", só que ele não sabia disso, já que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer para o sujeito que surrava todos os valentões na escola que ele era um bom-em-nada.

Certo dia, Ichigo chegou em casa cedo e encontrou seu pai, na sala, conversando com uma jovem que o rapaz não conhecia. Ela tinha cabelos pretos espetados, olhos de cor violeta muito bonitos e estava vestida em um terno, com um chapéu preto na cabeça, em cuja aba havia um minúsculo coelhinho branco. Segurando uma xícara de café fumegante, a jovem voltou seu rosto para o recém-chegado e cumprimentou-o:

- Ciaossu!

Diante do rosto completamente incrédulo de Ichigo, o pai dele, Ishin, que também estava tomando café, resolveu explicar quem a moça era.

- Ichigo, essa encantadora jovem vai ser sua professora particular, isso não é ótimo?

- Como assim professora particular? – Ichigo perguntou enfurecido – Essa tampinha deve ter a minha idade!

Uma sombra perpassou o rosto da jovem. Ela pousou a xícara de café na mesinha a sua frente, levantou-se e encarou Ichigo com um olhar ameaçador, separada dele por alguns metros. Antes de Ichigo entender o que estava acontecendo, a jovem mulher havia pulado e lhe dado uma voadora no rosto, lançando o rapaz longe. Depois ela segurou o inconsciente Ichigo pelo colarinho e subiu com ele até o quarto, onde o deitou na cama. Ela então se sentou na cama perto dele e esperou que o jovem despertasse. Cinco minutos depois, ele acordaria:

- Ai, que dor, que sonho mais bizarro. – Ele resmungou, abrindo os olhos. Ao ver a bela jovem sentada em sua cama, olhando para ele, Ichigo ficou subitamente muito nervoso – O que está fazendo na minha cama, sua atrevida?

- Nossa, que aluno tímido você é. – Ela riu, o que, por algum motivo, fez Ichigo olhar para o assoalho e coçar a cabeça com agitação. A jovem mulher decidiu então se apresentar:

- Eu sou Luccia, estou aqui a mando da Famiglia Vongola.

- Rukia? - Ichigo tentou repetir o nome, mas não conseguiu devido a seu sotaque japonês. Luccia prosseguiu com sua apresentação:

- Eu fui enviada pelo Nono chefe da Famiglia Vongola para ser sua tutora particular.

- Espere aí! – Ichigo se aborreceu – Eu não sei de nada dessa tal de Vongola ou sei lá o quê, mas não vou aceitar ser ensinado por uma garota da minha idade e ainda por cima tampinha!

O soco que Ichigo levou de Luccia o derrubou da cama, a jovem estava tremendo de raiva.

- Como se atreve, seu insolente? Você não sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou a melhor assassina paga e professora particular do mundo!

- Bwahahahaha. – Ichigo gargalhou – Assassina, você? Dá um tempo!

Aborrecida, Luccia agarrou o mini-coelho que estava em seu chapéu e o animalzinho se transformou em um revólver branco, para o choque de Ichigo. A moça apontou a arma para ele.

- Já que você cansou de rir, vou continuar minha explicação. – Ela disse com um sorriso maligno – Minha missão é treinar você, Kurosaki Ichigo, para ser o próximo chefe da Famiglia Vongola.

- Chefe? – Ichigo perguntou surpreso – Essa Vongola é uma empresa?

- Bem, digamos que ela lida com um vasto ramo de negócios e tem muitos clientes.

- Espere aí, por que alguém viria até o Japão para chamar um estudante para chefiar uma empresa? – Ichigo perguntou, com desconfiança.

- O caso é que você é o único na linha de sucessão. Você é descendente do fundador da Vongola, Vongola Primo. Por isso tive que vir da Itália até aqui.

- Sou o único da linha de sucessão? Como é que pode isso?

- Na verdade havia outros três sucessores, mas um deles foi metralhado, o outro surrado até a morte e o terceiro foi achado no fundo de um rio. – Luccia comentou com naturalidade. Ichigo estava com um mau pressentimento.

_Há alguma coisa errada nessa história. Uma assassina paga vinda da Itália quer me treinar para chefiar uma empresa e os outros sucessores em potencial tiveram mortes horríveis._

- Ei, Rukia.

- Sim?

- Por acaso essa tal de Vongola lida com coisas ilegais?

- Ha ha, comparada às demais famílias mafiosas, até que ela é tranquila.

Os olhos de Ichigo quase saíram das órbitas depois de ouvir aquilo. _TENHO UMA MAFIOSA NO MEU QUARTO, NA MINHA CAMA E ELA QUER QUE EU SEJA CHEFE DA MÁFIA?_ Ele gritou em pensamento. Sentindo-se em perigo, o rapaz bolou o melhor plano que podia para sair daquele quarto e ligar para a polícia:

- Errr, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Espere por mim aqui, ok, assassina-san. – Ichigo disse, levantando-se e se esforçando para esconder seu profundo estado de pânico, sem sucesso. Luccia, que ainda estava apontando o revólver para ele, sentada na cama, deu um sorriso maligno e disse:

- Você pensa que eu sou idiota?

E então ela deu um tiro na cabeça de Ichigo com sua arma branca. Depois de Ichigo cair no chão, Luccia, orgulhosa, começou a falar novamente:

- Não se preocupe, eu disparei em você uma bala do último desejo. Se você tiver um arrependimento, a bala vai fazer com que você renasça para cumprí-lo. Ei, você está demorando para renascer. Você... tinha um arrependimento,certo? – Luccia ficou subitamente preocupada. No entanto, uma chama alaranjada começou a brilhar na testa de Ichigo e ele se pôs de pé em um pulo. Chamas percorreram seu corpo e queimaram suas roupas, deixando-o só de cueca preta. Luccia teve de cobrir o nariz ao vê-lo naquele traje mínimo.

- REBORN! – Ichigo gritou.

_Qual terá sido o último desejo dele? Declarar-se para alguém? Por alguma razão não gosto dessa possibilidade. O que é esse calor que eu estou sentindo ao vê-lo só de cueca?_

Ichigo tomou fôlego e berrou:

- COMEREI CHOCOLATE COMO SE ESTIVESSE PARA MORRER!

_Isso é o último desejo dele?_ Luccia se perguntou, embasbacada, enquanto via Ichigo pulando pela janela e saindo em disparada pela cidade em busca de chocolate_. Ele vai acabar sendo preso por atentado ao pudor, eu deveria tomar alguma providência... depois de estancar esse estranho sangramento em meu nariz._


	2. Fanática por baseball e o presidente do

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente. XD

**Alvo 2:** **Fanática por baseball e o presidente do conselho disciplinar**

- Uhrrr... – Ichigo gemeu, segurando a barriga. Ele estava de cócoras, só de cueca, no chão de uma padaria, arás do balcão, com muitos doces destruídos ao seu redor. Com as mãos e o rosto lambuzados de chocolate e uma fôrma em formato de coração jazendo vazia a seus pés, o jovem de cabelos laranja fitava o mostruário de doces, que tivera seu vidro quebrado a socos e agora estava sem nada que fosse feito de chocolate dentro, e a vitrine da loja, que tinha um buraco que lembrava a silhueta de um homem pulando para seu interior com muita pressa.

- Como eu consegui fazer isso? – Ichigo perguntou-se em voz alta, desnorteado.

- Foi graças à bala do último desejo. – Uma voz feminina disse. O jovem Kurosaki percebeu, então, que a bela mafiosa estava adentrando a loja pela abertura que ele fizera – Ciaossu!

- CIAOSSU O CARAMBA! – Ichigo urrou, levantando-se em um pulo e apontando seu dedo indicador esquerdo ameaçadoramente para Luccia – Seja lá o que você fez, me deixou fora de controle! Eu fiquei super-forte e super-resistente, mas em compensação eu corri só de cueca pela cidade e vandalizei uma padaria! O QUE EU FAÇO SE A POLÍCIA APARECER?

- Suborne-a. – Luccia disse, sorridente.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – Ichigo berrou, alucinado. De repente, alguém gritou do lado de fora da padaria.

- O QUE É ISSO?

- Ei, Ichigo, há uma garota de cabelo alaranjado e dotes volumosos aí fora. – Luccia informou. Ichigo correu para olhar e logo sentiu o pânico invadir seu ser.

- Aquela é a Inoue Orihime do clube de baseball! A família dela é dona da padaria, o que eu faço? – Ichigo perguntou, agitado. Logo, Inoue, que ainda estava com seu uniforme de baseball, o viu dentro da loja.

- Kurosaki-kun? O Kurosaki-kun da minha classe? O que você está fazendo...? – Inoue de repente teve um mau pressentimento. Ela pulou para dentro da loja pelo buraco na vitrine, saltou por cima do balcão e se horrorizou com o que viu. _A fôrma em formato de coração..._

- Escute, Inoue, é difícil de explicar o que aconteceu, mas... eu darei um jeito de pagar pelo prejuízo. – Ichigo disse, tentando consolar a colega de classe e dando um olhar intimidador para Luccia, como se dissesse "você vai pagar por isso, certo?" A mafiosa, no entanto, sorriu serenamente e comentou:

- Faz parte dos deveres da máfia zelar pelas pessoas.

- Você não entende, Kurosaki-kun... – Inoue murmurou desanimada, aparentemente ela ainda não havia se dado conta de que Ichigo estava só de cueca - O bolo daquela forminha era um presente de dia dos namorados para o Ishida-kun.

- Quê? Quer dizer que você e o Ishida do Conselho Disciplinar...? – Ichigo estava começando a sentir um frio na espinha. – Rukia, vamos sair daqui!

- INOUE-SAN! – Ouviu-se alguém chamar, batendo na porta da padaria – Fui informado de que vandalizaram a padaria. Você está bem? Deixe-me entrar.

Inoue foi até a porta e a abriu, aparentemente esquecendo que havia um buraco na vitrine. Depois de fazê-lo, atirou-se nos braços do rapaz de cabelos pretos e óculos que estava do outro lado. Ele trajava o uniforme do colégio de Karakura, com uma jaqueta preta por cima dos ombros e uma braçadeira vermelha com os dizeres "conselho disciplinar".

- Eu lamento tanto, Ishida-kun. Seu bolo de dia dos namorados foi destruído! – Inoue lamentou.

_O bolo é a maior preocupação dela?_ Ichigo e Luccia se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Ishida desvencilhou-se delicadamente de Inoue e lançou para Ichigo um olhar gélido e cheio de fúria, sacando, ao mesmo tempo, várias agulhas de seus bolsos, já que ele também era presidente do clube de costura.

- Kurosaki, eu vou te furar até a morte!


	3. Um caso de amor bizarro

Faz um tempinho que não escrevo. Enfim, novo capítulo.

**Alvo 3: Um caso de amor bizarro**

Passados cinco minutos, Ichigo percebeu o quão idiota era a situação em que ele estava. Ele estava correndo, só de cueca, pela rua, fugindo do presidente do conselho disciplinar (e do clube de costura), que ao que parecia era o namorado da Inoue do clube de baseball e que estava tentando espetá-lo com agulhas. Revoltado e envergonhado, Ichigo parou de correr abruptamente e voltou-se para Ishida.

- CHEGA DESSA IDIOTICE!

Ishida também parou de correr.

- Então você se rende, herbívoro?

- Herbívoro? Do que você está falando? Eu adoro comer carne!

- Tanto faz seu... seu onívoro chocófago! Você pagará pelo que fez à doce e delicada Inoue-san!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOU PAGAR PELO PREJUÍZO! – Ichigo protestou, irado.

- E quanto ao abalo emocional da Inoue-san? Eu não irei perdoá-lo, Kurosaki Ichigo!

- Fala sério, Ishida! Você só está bravinho porque eu comi o bolo que a sua namorada fez pra você!

O rosto de Ishida corou vivamente, deixando-o parecido com um tomate. Ele olhou para o chão, envergonhado, e perguntou de forma quase inaudível.

- Como você sabe que Inoue-san e eu estamos namorando?

- VOCÊ É RETARDADO? ELA MESMA FALOU QUE O BOLO ERA SEU PRESENTE DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE RETARDADO, ONÍVORO, CHOCÓFAGO, BOM-EM-NADA KUROSAKI ICHIGO?

O rosto de Ichigo ficou lívido de choque.

- "Bom-em-nada"? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Hã? Não finja que não sabe que todo mundo chama você desse jeito!

- As pessoas me chamam disso pelas costas? AQUELE BANDO DE FALSOS MISERÁVEIS!

Luccia e Inoue finalmente chegaram ao local em que os dois rapazes estavam. Orihime segurava uma caixa de papelão branco com o logotipo da padaria.

- Ishida-kun, espere! Eu achei um bolo na geladeira. Ele é de baunilha, então foi salvo da destruição. Você o aceita?

Ishida guardou as agulhas nos bolsos, caminhou até Inoue e pôs suas mãos sobre as da garota.

- Como eu poderia recusar algo feito por você, Inoue-san?

- Ishida-kun...

- Inoue-san...

- Ishida-kun...

- Inoue-san…

- EI, PAREM COM ESSE CLIMINHA DE "O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR" E PRESTEM ATENÇÃO EM MIM, CARAMBA! – Ichigo gritou, furioso – ISHIDA, É VERDADE QUE AS PESSOAS ME CHAMAM DE DOM-EM-NADA?

Inoue e Ishida trocaram olhares significativos.

- Kurosaki-kun... eu tenho certeza de que isso é um apelido carinhoso. – Inoue tentou consolá-lo.

- É claro que todo mundo da escola te chama assim pelas costas, seu imbecil. - Ishida informou secamente.

- Eu vim ser sua tutora justamente para mudar sua situação, bom-em-nada Ichigo. – Luccia disse, sorridente.

- Rukia... até você? – Ichigo estava desapontado, mas ninguém estava mais prestando atenção nele.

- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – Luccia perguntou para Ishida e Inoue.

- Durante um treino, a minha bola de baseball quebrou a janela da sala do conselho disciplinar. Eu fui até lá correndo para pedir desculpas e reaver a bola e encontrei o Ishida-kun bordando uma almofada no sofá. Nós nos olhamos, ele se ofereceu para costurar o buraco da manga o meu uniforme, eu ofereci a ele descontos na padaria da minha família... quando percebemos, já estávamos nos beijando no sofá. – Inoue narrou, corando.

- Foi amor à primeira vista. – Ishida complementou.

- Que idiotice. – Ichigo murmurou.

- O que ele disse? – Ishida inquiriu friamente.

- Ele disse que vai vender a televisão do quarto dele para pagar pelos reparos da padaria. – Luccia disse.

- O QUÊ? MINHA TELEVISÃO?

Luccia agarrou o mini-coelho de seu chapéu ameaçadoramente.

- Ok, ok, vocês venceram! – Ichigo desistiu. Ele e Luccia voltaram para a casa dos Kurosaki.

_Aqueles dois, Ishida e Inoue, parecem interessantes. Eles seriam uma boa adição para a famiglia de Ichigo._ A jovem mafiosa pensava. Enquanto isso, uma figura escondida atrás de uma lata de lixo e que havia visto toda a cena incomum que tinha acabado de acontecer, acendeu um cigarro e o pôs na boca. Meio minuto depois, começou a ter um acesso de tosse e apagou o cigarro.

- Então aquele pervertido era o Vongola Juudaime? Ele não parece digno do cargo. Terei de testá-lo eu mesmo!

**Só para o caso de não saberem, Juudaime significa décimo em japonês (mas acho que todo mundo que viu REBORN deve saber disso XD). O que vocês acharam do momento IshiHime? Adoro esse casal, embora o meu favorito de Bleach seja IchiRuki. No próximo capítulo teremos a versão Bleach do Gokudera-kun. :)**


	4. Braço direito

Antes que leiam este capítulo, quero que saibam que Gokudera Hayato é um de meus personagens favoritos de Katekyo Hitman REBORN. O conteúdo deste capítulo serve somente a propósitos satíricos. XD

**Alvo 4: Braço-direito**

- Tan tan tan tan click click tan tan tan tan click tan tan tan tan.

- O que você está cantarolando, Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou irritado, fazendo o dever de casa na mesa já que não tinha mais uma televisão em seu quarto, enquanto Luccia estava deitada em sua cama, desenhando.

- É a minha música tema, bom-em-nada Ichigo. - Ela respondeu, alegremente.

- Que idiotice é essa de música tema?

- Não se preocupe, eu fiz uma para você também. Pam pam pam pam pam pam pam pam pum pum pam pam pam pam pam pam pum pum...

- CHEGA DISSO!

- Não fale com sua tutora desse jeito! – Luccia jogou um chinelo na cabeça dele, irritada – Amanhã na escola, encontraremos mais membros para a sua famiglia.

- Do que você está falando? – Ichigo perguntou, sem entender.

- Já temos o Ishida e a Inoue, mas você precisa de mais subordinados para lhe proteger.

- Ishida e Inoue como meus subordinados? Nem pensar!

- A decisão não cabe a você.

- Claro que cabe! Eu sou o chefe, não sou?

- Até que você está aceitando isso bem. Pensei que fosse ficar de "hiie, eu não quero ser da máfia, alguém me salve".

- Que vozinha foi essa?

- Não importa, vou dormir agora.

- Mas você está na minha cama, Rukia!

- Você quer que eu transforme o Chappie em uma arma de novo?

- Pensando bem, meu guardarroupa parece tão confortável.

No dia seguinte, Ichigo entrou na sala de aula e encarou seus colegas de classe ameaçadoramente.

- A máscara caiu, cambada! Eu sei de tudo! DE TUDO!

- Onívoro, se não falar baixo e se comportar eu terei de te furar até a morte! – Ishida ameaçou, de sua cadeira, a qual ficava ao lado da de Orihime.

- Não corte o clima, Ishida, eu estou confrontando esse bando de falsos que... que... QUE ME CHAMAM DE BOM-EM-NADA PELAS COSTAS! - Ichigo explodiu de raiva. Os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si, agitadamente. Então, alguém entrou na sala.

- R-Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou incrédulo ao ver a hitman com óculos de aros grossos e um longo vestido verde, segurando livros.

- Sente-se, aluno. Eu sou sua nova professora, Lucciana. – Luccia disse em tom formal e digno.

- Rukiana? Que roupa idiota é essa? Acha que alguém vai acreditar que...? – Ichigo estava dizendo, quando seus colegas o interromperam.

- A professora nova tem um ar tão maduro. Ela deve ser responsável ao extremo! – Uma amiga de infância de Ichigo, Tatsuki, comentou no fundo da classe.

- Há algo de familiar nela, não acha, Ishida-kun? – Inoue perguntou.

- Deve ser a aura que os professores emitem, Inoue-san. – Ishida respondeu.

- Eu estou cercado por idiotas. – Ichigo murmurou, indo se sentar. – NÃO PENSEM QUE SE LIVRARAM DE MIM, SEUS FALSOS! MINHA VINGANÇA SERÁ MALIGNA!

- QUIETO! – Luccia ordenou, jogando um apagador de quadro em Ichigo. – Agora, gostaria de apresentar seu novo colega de classe, transferido da Itália.

As garotas se animaram quando ouviram "Itália", mas sofreram um grande desapontamento quando o estudante transferido entrou na sala.

- Quem é esse franzino cheio de acessórios punk? – Uma das meninas perguntou, confusa.

- Não fazem mais italianos como antigamente. – Outra comentou.

- Este é Asano Keigo. – Luccia anunciou, o que começou uma onda maior ainda de múrmuros pela classe.

- Por que ele tem um nome japonês? Ele não era italiano? – Inoue perguntou confusa.

- Cale-se, sua mulher idiota! – Keigo bradou, o que fez Ishida se levantar em um pulo.

- Como se atreve a falar desse jeito com Inoue-san? Eu vou furá-lo até a morte! – Uryuu ameaçou, tirando agulhas dos bolsos.

- Cai dentro, quatro-olhos, cai dentro!- Keigo não se deixou intimidar e cerrou os punhos.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – Luccia ordenou – Asano, sente-se ao lado de Kurosaki Ichigo, o rapaz de cabelo laranja.

Enquanto andava, Keigo lançava um olhar assassino para Ichigo e rangia os dentes. Ele então chutou a cadeira de Kurosaki para se mostrar ainda mais ameaçador, mas Ichigo lhe socou, nocauteando-o instantaneamente. Luccia mandou que dois alunos levassem o rapaz para a enfermaria.

Mais tarde, Ichigo estava no pátio da escola, sozinho. Então ele ouviu alguém desafiá-lo. Kurosaki se virou e viu Keigo apontando seu dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Eu não o julgo merecedor do posto de Vongola Décimo, então eu o desafio!

- Eh? Você sabe sobre a Vongola? – Ichigo perguntou, surpreso.

- CLARO QUE EU SEI SOBRE A VONGOLA! EU SOU UM GRANDE E FORTE MAFIOSO ITALIANO!

- Você não tem nome de italiano... nem é grande ou forte.

- POR QUE TODO MUNDO DIZ ISSO? EU JÁ PERDI A PACIÊNCIA! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Keigo sacou várias pequenas dinamites dos bolsos de sua calça e as jogou para cima. Os pavios se acenderam sozinhos.

- E agora, Kurosaki Ichigo? Prepare-se para seu fim! – Keigo disse triunfantemente.

- Você se deu conta de que por ter jogado as dinamites para cima na vertical, elas vão cair em você de novo, né? – Ichigo perguntou, levemente irritado pela idiotice do suposto mafioso. De fato, as dinamites caíram ao redor de Keigo.

- AH, O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA? – Asano perguntou, aterrorizado. Ichigo correu para ele, pulou em sua direção, agarrou-o e, assim, o tirou do alcance das mini-bombas antes que explodissem. Quando elas explodiram, tiveram um efeito surpreendente.

- QUE ESPÉCIE DE MICRO-EXPLOSÃO FOI ESSA? PIPOCA DE MICROONDAS FAZ MAIS ESTRAGO DO QUE ISSO! – Ichigo gritou em fúria ao ver as dinamites estourando como estalinhos. Keigo, no entanto, estava admirando Ichigo com olhos semelhantes aos de um cão que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

- Você me salvou, Juudaime. – Asano disse emocionado.

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTEVE EM PERIGO EM NENHUM MOMENTO!

- Você se arriscou para salvar a mim, um inimigo forte e perigoso. – Keigo, aparentemente, não havia escutado o que Ichigo estivera gritando.

- Eu não te levei a sério nem por um minuto. E pare de me chamar de Juudaime, chame-me pelo nome!

- Pelo nome? – Uma expressão de fascínio perpassou o rosto de Keigo - Então quando eu for lhe cumprimentar, posso chamá-lo de... IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!

Ichigo deu uma cotovelada em Keigo e disse:

- Pensando bem, é melhor que você me chame de Juudaime mesmo.

- Sim, Judaime! Eu serei um grande braço-direito para você. – Asano disse, com olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE BRAÇO-DIREITO? EU NÃO CONCORDEI COM NADA DISSO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SE AUTO-PROCLAMAR MEU BRAÇO-DIREITO! RUKIA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? ISSO É COISA SUA, NÃO É?

Luccia observava os dois de uma sala de aula, enquanto bebia suco de uma caixinha. _Parece que Ichigo encontrou mais um membro para sua família. Ele será um guardião interessante._


End file.
